Sebastian de Alzado (Seb)
=Sebastian de Alzado= Known Information Previous Life, Death, and Returning Sebastian de Alzado was born roughly 80 years prior to current day (9r), and died around 50 years ago. He was born in Dace to a brothel girl, in the slums and lowtown of the island nation, and never met or knew his father, other than stories his mother told him growing up; his father was a Coleish pirate, and fell in love with his mother during a smuggling run to Dace. Sebastian grew up in the roughest neighborhoods, scrabbling to help support his mother from a young age, inevitably turning to less than legal methods to earn a meager amount of coin and food. Seb saw the underbelly of a "civilized" society, even one as renowned for its extravagence as Dace, and so understood that life was not always just or fair. However, as a result, Sebastian carries a strong sense of justice from an underdog's perspective, and feels an inherent distaste for extravagence and nobility, seeing how they treated people of his and his mother's standing. He instead began to idolize Dace's more...irregular folk heroes, dashing pirates, rogues, and smugglers. People who made their own way, and didn't profit from others suffering, as Dacian nobles did with their war games and military trading. As Sebastian grew older, he began to look after some of the orphans of the poorer districts, and ended up taking more risky and high rewarding jobs to offset paying for their food as well as caring for his aging mother and himself. This would eventually turn out to be his undoing, as one night he took a job stealing from a high profile Dacian dignitary, and wound up being betrayed by his contractor and stabbed in his left rib, which would end up killing him. Fate, it seemed, was not through with Sebastian, however, as he found himself re-awakening as a Returned roughly 50 years after his death, in the town of Port Frey. Having never left his home district, let alone traveled to other countries, Seb was understandably shaken at the wide variety of people from many different eras and lands, let alone having to cope with returning from death, and the knowledge that his mother and any friends from his past life were certainly dead by this point in time. He found comfort in his fellow newly returned, and gradually accepted the reality of his new life, even though he didn't understand why he, of all people, would be worthy of a second chance at life. During this time, he met and instantly connected with the newly Returned half-Fey, half-Dragon known as Hiccup, seeing many similarities between the strange creature and the orphans he used to care for. He took it upon himself to care for the precocious and troublesome baby, and thus adopted Hiccup as his "child". (Partially adopted them, and partially they adopted him, if he is being honest). He has made it his mission to help Hiccup get back home to Paradox, and to understand their past more entirely. Additionally, Sebastian has taken place in some notable events since his Return: he took part in the "War Games" with the Effendal envoy, which led to a tenuous peace between the natives and the Returned, also he was present for, and assisted with, the defeat of the necromancer Poppy, to the relief of the town. Currently, Sebastian has been wandering Tear, seeking answers about Hiccup, and searching for greater meaning in his own life. He was recently ambushed in Edge, and the attack left a pair of scars on his face, strengthening both his resolve, and his suspicion that he may be digging into a much bigger mystery than he anticipated with the rambunctious half-dragon. During the month of September, 9R, Sebastian was ambushed by an assassin serving the Ardent Choir, a group of pro-human extremists, one of many Returned targeted by the group. Seb unfortunately was caught unaware, and struck down by a poisoned dagger. He died in a manner eerily reminiscent of his first death, and misted, returning to the limbo between life and death, to meet with a Ferryman. After a brief encounter, Seb was allowed to return to Tear, though the experience left him in a state of indecision and worry. He had seen visions of his fellow Returned dead, misting before his eyes, and a feeling of failure that he was unable to shake off. He worried for Hiccup's safety, and thus made the hard decision to tell his adopted child that they should find someone stronger to watch them, because he didn't feel he was able to protect them enough. Additionally, Seb's newfound resolve to make himself stronger and experiences with dying triggered a flash of memories from his old life that he had previously forgotten. He realized that he was more than simply a thief, and this revelation inspired him to seek out Returned who might be able to help him re-learn the skills he once had. Recently, Seb has been seen prowling around town in the company of Carnum Statera and Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio, and it seems that he has embraced who he once was more thoroughly; he now wears more sleek, darkened clothes, has a new mask, carries many more weapons, and fights with a much more stealthy, skillful style as opposed to barging into the front lines as he did upon his initial return. There are also rumors that he has pledged himself to Carnum, and resolved to be his bodyguard and confidant, throwing his lot in with the shady Dacian and his crew. How this will all play out, and Seb's role in the always elusive Carnum's plans will remain to be seen. The rumors of Seb's pledge seem to be accurate, as Carnum has unveiled the first part of his grander plans, using his accumulated contacts and influence to found the 13th Noble House of Dace: House Statera, the Dacian House of Gambling. This act has made Carnum an officially recognized noble, and the group that usually associates with him has been taken into the fold as part of the house. Sebastian was named the Captain of House Statera's Guard forces, and serves as a vassal to the House. While not a noble, the position has granted Seb two pins of status, an irony that Carnum finds seemingly hilarious. Seb, for his part, rolled his eyes at the promotion, but gladly wears the House banner of red and black on his belt, and seems to be fiercely protective and proud of his newfound family. The whisperings of black market and underworld dealings surrounding the House are thus far, unsubstantiated, but it is known that Carnum has helped found a pest control service, The Rat Catchers, along with their new ally, Slip. This seems to be an entirely upstanding company by most observers accounts; one that just happens to employ most of Carnum's crew, and attracts the attention of many newly Returned who may have fallen afoul of the law in their previous lives. What this means for Port Frey is, as of now, unknown, but given Sebastian's surprising friendship with the new Governor, Katerina de Luca, most assume nothing nefarious. Status Sebastian has no pins of status (nor would he likely want any) With the founding of House Statera, and Seb's official appointment as Captain of the House Guard forces, he was awarded with two pins of status by Carnum. The pins were, of course, daggers. Allies *Hiccup *Carnum Statera *Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio *Roji *Slip Jasset *Armani Corvidaen *Stradivarius (Stradha) *Vittore "Vito" Veronesi *Ashiok Cathal *Westley *Roland Elias Asterum *Pippin (Pynleon) Zölest *Lord Sychariel of Paloma *Katerina de Luca *Bassanio Roccio *Rupidrandali Gonzagalino (Rupi) *Ser Corvus Uldraven *Lady Rosaline Uldraven *Gaius Atreus *Da'Fen Vehnan *Rebelia Nyx (Rebel) *Shakes *Nameless *Ser Theodore Dunnelon *Doc Silver *Aidhrael Enemies *Sebastian doesn't think he has any notable enemies, though someone tried to have him killed in Edge, so that may not be the case for long. *Recently with the increased aggression of the Ardent Choir attacking non-humans, Seb has been their target multiple times due to his care of Hiccup, and was in fact, assassinated for his connection to the half-fae, though, luckily he was able to come back to the world of the living after meeting with a Ferryman. Therefore, since coming back, Seb has made it a personal goal to hunt the Ardent Choir and actively shows disgust at their extremist pro-human views. Obituaries * Sebastian was targeted by an Ardent Choir assassin in September of 9R, due to his connection to Hiccup and sympathy to non-humans, and was killed by a poisoned dagger while scouting Murder Alley in Port Frey. He was not found, and misted. After encountering a Ferryman, Seb was permitted to return to the world of the living, much to the relief of his new friends among the Returned. Rumors *Rumor has it that Sebastian carries mementos of his parents with him everywhere: a necklace from his mother, and his father's (stolen) Dacian mask. *Rumor has it that Sebastian prefers to be called by the nickname Seb, and indeed, some Returned don't even know his full name. *Rumor has it that Sebastian, despite his exasperation with Hiccup's shenanigans, would do anything to protect them, and has already resolved that he will die, again, if needed, to save them. *Rumor has it that Seb tends to bite off more than he can chew when fighting the enemies of the Returned, which explains why, two gatherings in a row, he's been decapitated by foes. (Luckily, he got better both times!) *Rumor has it that Sebastian may have developed a bit of a crush on a couple of starkly-haired Celestials, but is too intimidated by them to ever say anything to either one. *Rumor has it that Seb is actually much more proficient in killing than he wants to let on, leading some to believe that he was an assassin in addition to a thief in his past life. *Rumor has it that Sebastian is terrible at handling his liquor, and has indeed died from alcohol poisoning due to Roland's strong drinks at a past gathering. *Rumor has it if Hiccup chants "Feed baby Hiccup, Feed baby Hiccup" over and over again. Seb will indeed concede and feed them as they request. *Rumor has it that the assassins in Edge have nothing to do with Hiccup and everything to do with the wink Seb sent towards a Marquis's daughter... *Sebastian is V. *Rumor has it that Sebastian briefly impersonated a knight. He did so successfully, but only due to his bravery. *Rumor has it that while Seb carries many weapons, his favorite is his parrying & thrusting dagger, which he named after his mother: "Lucrezia", ''while his second favorite is his offhand dagger, named for his father, "''Alonso". *Rumor has it that Sebastian was actually a noble before he returned. However, he hated politics and refuses to acknowledge his former life. *Rumor has it Sebastian loves tentacles in the dark... *Rumor has it that Seb is one of the top assassins in the land, he can hide so easily its quite dangerous to have him missing. Or it could be that he is the best at hide and seek no one can confirm. *Seb blushes easily. *Rumor has it that Seb is coming into his own with his Dacian side. He can be seen around town instead more often with his mask. Maybe its all a front so you see the assassin side even less making him that much more dangerous Quotes *"I make my own luck; tragedy makes one great, indeed..." -Seb's personal life motto *"Exciting night, eh?" -usually said during attacks by undead. Or stitchers. Or bandits. Or anything, really. *"Never really had a chance to get so existential in my past life; now I feel like I have too MANY chances..." -regarding his bigger role in the world that he may yet play *"Hiccup, no; don't lick that!" -said, far, far too often *"We Dacians have this belief that sins committed while wearing masks are forgiven when we take ‘em off. I’m not a big “save my soul” kinda guy, but I’m fine hedging my bets, you know?" -said to a curious bar patron *"I mean, what's the worst that can happen, eh?" - said right before taking the job that killed him (the first time) Character Inspirations Sebastian's inpirations were primarily roguish scoundrel types from fiction and fantasy: Flynn Rider from Tangled Miguel & Tulio from The Road to El Dorado Han Solo from Star Wars Varric Tethras from Dragon Age Ezio Auditore da Firenze from Assassin's Creed Kylar Stern & Durzo Blint from The Night Angel Trilogy Soundtrack Sebastian has an entire Youtube playlist I made for him. Here ya go, if you wanna take a listen: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLtMNjBol1JfUmfdRKHLp4jd51X8C0jUDc